1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to failure prediction and in particular to failure prediction with an indicator as to why the failure prediction was made.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, failure prediction is performed in a number of ways. For example, machine learning may be used where machine learning algorithms are trained to recognize anomalous data or patterns of the anomalous data received from sensors monitoring one or more system of a vehicle, such as an aircraft. Based on the anomalous data and/or patterns of the anomalous data the machine learning model indicates/predicts an impending fault.
Model based approaches for failure prediction are also used. In the model based approaches models are generated in an attempt to understand the physical model of the vehicle being analyzed. This model generally represents normal operation of the vehicle such that when anomalous operational data is sensed the model based approach indicates/predicts an impending fault.
Generally, the above-mentioned failure predictions approaches lack any explanation for the failure predictions being made.